Kidnapped!
by Qfg
Summary: A girl named Amaya bursts in Hiko's house, /demanding/ the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu. He agrees, but only on the condition that she not use it for what she wanted to - revenge. Vague spoilers till the end of the manga. Completed!
1. A Girl Named Amaya

Kidnapped!  
  
/Disclaimer: I do not own ANY of the RK characters, which is everyone except Amaya. I DO own the character Amaya. Any coicendence in her personality, name, etc etc to any other person's character is purely accidental./  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Hiko was sitting in his house, working on his latest pot, when he heard a loud knock on the door. He sighed and ignored it, but it grew steadily louder. When it sounded as if the door would break, he finally said, "Come in."  
  
The door burst open to reveal, suprisingly enough, a small girl, clad in very simple clothes. She stomped in, slamming the door behind her.  
  
Hiko looked up to see if he knew this person, then payed attetion to his pot again. "You know, you don't have to make the house shake by purposely stomping and slamming things. I'm sure I'll be able to remember your presence without all that noise."  
  
To this, the girl huffed and sat down in front of Hiko. She sat there waiting for about 15 minutes, before Hiko finished his pot and set it aside to dry. Hiko looked up. "What do you want?"  
  
"I want you to teach me the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu." She stated simply, staring at him levely.  
  
"You must have the wrong man. I know nothing of that."  
  
"Yes you do. You are Seijiro Hiko, the thirteenth master of the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu."  
  
Hiko nodded. "Very good. You have researched and found me, against all of my personal wishes. Why do you wish to learn it?"  
  
Her eyes drifted to the floor as she thought about what she should say. She finally spoke, "Revenge."  
  
Hiko sighed, thinking. Finally he stared directly into her eyes. "I appreciate your honesty, but... if you're going to learn the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu, you're going to learn how to use it. I will glaze my pot, then teach you."  
  
Two hours later Amaya dragged in the last 20lb bags of soil. "Ok.. done" She flopped over onto the bags.  
  
Hiko looked up from his vase. "No, you aren't. Remember what I said? I said prepare a garden, not leave 10 20 pound bags in my house. Now go out there. You have my instructions."  
  
Amaya coughed. "Okay.. Hiko..sensei.." She started dragging the bags outside, one by one.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yahiko knocked on the Kamiya dojo door. He waited patiently as Kenshin pulled himself away from his son and wife to answer the door.  
  
"Ahh..! Yahiko! Thanks for coming. Kaoru and I wanted to ask you a question." Kaoru appeared behind him.  
  
"Mm?"  
  
Kaoru spoke up this time. "We want you to look after Kenji for.. umm..-"  
  
"For the whole night. We should be back by... 10 am." Kenshin interrupted Kaoru.  
  
"Umm.. sure." Yahiko shrugged. "When do I start?"  
  
"How about now?" Kenshin suggested.  
  
Yahiko nodded and went inside as Kaoru and Kenshin left together. "Alright Kenji..! What're we gonna do tonight?"  
  
Kenji blinked, then reached out and poked Yahiko. "Aah.. don't do that!" Yahiko grinned at him, then immediatly started to poke him back.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Now.. you understand what you will /not/ do with the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu, correct?" Hiko circled Amaya, burning a hole in her with his eyes.  
  
She nodded. "Use it to Avenge, or any of my personal wants."  
  
"Very good. Since you have trained your body before you stomped into my house, we may start right with attacks. Now, follow me..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kenji was finally asleep, and Yahiko was wiped out - Kenji sure was hyper for his age. Yahiko fell into his old bed and immediatly fell into a deep sleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Early that morning Yahiko woke up feeling cold. Odd, he had checked all the windows the night before. Or did he...? He got out of bed and checked Kenji's room, just in case.  
  
But.. He wasn't there. 


	2. The Letter

Chapter 2  
  
"Ah.. ah..." Yahiko stared wide-eyed at the empty space.  
  
"AHHH! SHIT! DAMMIT!" He ran to the bedside, stepping on broken glass with his bare feet. "Ah.. damnit..." He was nursing his bleeding foot when he caught sight of the note on the bed. Confused, he took the note and read it.  
  
i"We've taken your precious little son, Battousai. You must have really deteriorated if we were able to do this.  
  
If you want to see him again, I recommend you come to the Shirobeko in Kyoto for more instructions.  
  
I look forward to defeating you."/i  
  
"S... shit.. Ahh..." Yahiko buried his head in his hands. "Damn... dammit.."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"YAAA!" Amaya growled out, slashing at the trees with her sword. A few seconds later Hiko inspected the victim trees.  
  
"You dare to call this a Ryu Son Sen? There's barely a scratch there!" He thoughtfully stared at the suprisingly deep cuts for awhile. "Hmm.. your execution was fine, for once, but your body mass and muscle are still far too light. Come on, get inside and clean your sword. It's all dirty. Then you can eat, and do 50 rounds of the excerise we layed out."  
  
"B.. but-" Amaya protested, pointing at the slashes.  
  
"No, no excuses. Come on." Hiko headed toward his house, with a wide-eyed, exasperated Amaya in tow.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So, who are you seeking revenge against?"  
  
Amaya picked up her sword and started cleaning it. "Someone named Battousai. /ow!/"  
  
"Really?" Amaya nodded. "Why?"  
  
"He killed everyone who was ever important to me. /ow! dammit!/"  
  
"I see." Hiko sipped his sake. "Don't hold it like that. Place it in your lap and clean it that way."  
  
"Mm. Okay."  
  
"So how do you think killing this guy is gonna help you?"  
  
Amaya shrugged. "Dunno. But I figured if everyone else is doing it, there must be something good."  
  
"Everyone else is wrong."  
  
"Mm. Really, you think so?" Amaya looked up at Hiko for a minute.  
  
"No. I /know/ so. And look at your sword while cleaning it."  
  
"Right." She looked down again and didn't say a word for the rest of the evening.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kenshin knocked on the door to the dojo where he lived. Waiting, he kissed his wife's cheek. "You look tired."  
  
"Mm.. I am.." Kaoru groaned out of exhaustion. It was then that Yahiko opened the door.  
  
The first thing Kenshin and his wife noticed was the bloody bandage on Yahiko's foot. Travelling up with their eyes, they noticed a note. Kenshin took it and read it. He sighed and frowned, then gave it to his wife. He noticed that Yahiko was looking down at the ground as if ashamed.  
  
"What's that look for, Yahiko? It's not your fault. Look up at me." His young friend obeyed, allowing him to see the tear tracks down his face. It broke his heart to see such anguish in Yahiko. "Hey, it's okay Yahiko. Don't cry anymore, alright? We'll get Kenji back just fine. You don't need to feel guilty about anything."  
  
Yahiko smiled slightly. "Ya.. sure. Ya, we'll get 'im back." He looked down for a minute, then looked back up, grinning. "Gimme the letter." Without waiting for Kenshin to offer it to him, Yahiko snapped the letter away from his friend's hand. "The Shirobeko? That's easy to find, Kaoru and I have been there before. We can get there on ship." He looked at Kaoru and Kenshin expectantly. "Well? What are we waiting for?  
  
"Let's go!" 


	3. On The Way To Kyoto

Chapter 3  
  
Yahiko, Kenshin and Kaoru were sitting on the ship to Kyoto. As before, Yahiko was vomiting everywhere, while Kenshin held his wife protectivly, though he himself looked green. Kaoru looked up at him. "Is something wrong, Kenshin?"  
  
"Huh? Oh no," Kenshin smiled his sweet smile, "I'm just not used to the waves is all. Are you alright?" Kaoru nodded. "That's good."  
  
His face turned a little greener.  
  
"Umm..." Kaoru watched his face and raised an eyebrow. "You need a bag, don't you?" Kenshin just nodded and make a small affirmative noise.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kaoru sighed as she watched Kenshin as he slept. "You know, Yahiko, I wonder when he'll stop acting like everything is alright and finally start acting serious about his own child being kidnapped. I mean really, it's like- it's like he's starting to act like Aoshi, only.. happy!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Somewhere far off, Aoshi sneezed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kaoru looked over at Yahiko, who was passed out. She sighed. "You know, you would think I would be able to stop talking when no one's listening..." She sighed and layed down next to her husband. "Mmm... goodnight, Kenshin..."  
  
Kenshin wrapped his arms around her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"NO! That's not the right way to do it! Baka!" Hiko snatched the sword out of Ayama's hand. He then twirled the sword around, slowly mimicing the Ryu Son Sen. "See?!"  
  
Amaya sighed and shook her head.  
  
Hiko groaned. "Ah.. look." He gave the sword to Amaya. "You twist the sword like this, bring it up this far, and then twist it like this, see?" He guided Amaya's hand appropriately.  
  
"Um.. kinda."  
  
"Okay, good. Do it."  
  
Swoosh, swish, swoosh.  
  
"Very good! You didn't bring it up as far as I'd like, though. I think it's because the sword's too heavy for you, so go buy me some rice, soy and sake. Okay?"  
  
Amaya sighed in defeat and took the buckets and money Hiko handed to her. "Very well, Hiko-sensei..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kenshin opened his eyes as he felt the ship stop moving. He gently stroked Kaoru. "Come on, Kaoru.. it's time to go."  
  
Kaoru stirred and slowly opened her eyes. "Mm?"  
  
Yahiko poked Kaoru. "Time to go, baka!"  
  
Kaoru glared at Yahiko as soon as he came into focus. "Is that any way to treat your former master?"  
  
Kenshin broke in. "Ahh, now's not the time to fight.. let's go out to a place to eat!"  
  
Yahiko looked up from his glare contest with Kaoru. "Why can't we just go to the Aoiya?"  
  
Kenshin got up and helped Kaoru up. "I have a feeling Misao and Aoshi would be too busy to welcome us. Besides, just because they're our friends doesn't mean we should mooch off of them when we don't need to."  
  
Yahiko mumbled something along the lines of, "Ya, I guess you're right."  
  
"Plus we need to go to the Shirobeko to get Kenji back." Kenshin walked out of the ship.  
  
Kaoru and Yahiko stared after him. Kaoru twitched. "Why... why you...!!!" She ran after Kenshin. "Don't act like that, baka! You can't go changing like that and acting like Aoshi and- and-"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Aoshi sneezed again. "Are you sure you're alright, Aoshi? You sure you're not sick or anything?" Misao asked.  
  
Aoshi nodded, slightly perplexed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Oro..!" Kenshin ran away. "Ah.. Kaoru-dono! I'm sorry, I just- I just- aah!" Wide-eyed, Kenshin gave up trying to focus on apologizing and just ran.  
  
Yahiko sighed, threw all their satchels over his shoulder, and walked in the direction of the Shirobeko. 


	4. The Second Letter

Chapter 4(extra long! P)  
  
Yahiko set the three satchels down at a table, and made his way to the back. This was not neccesary, however, as he nearly ran into the Shirobeko's owner, Sae. "Ah, Sae! I was just looking for-"  
  
"Oh Yahiko! I was just looking for you! Where's Kenshin and Kaoru? Oh well it doesn't matter. Just take this and leave before you cause any more trouble, please? Those guys really scared everyone in the Shirobeko. Come on, please go."  
  
"A- ano.. okay.." Yahiko, still trying to figure out what Sae just said, numbly took the letter, the satchels, and left.  
  
"OOF! Hey Kenshin, look where you're going, will ya?" Yahiko rubbed his arm. "Look, Sae doesn't want us in the Shirobeko, okay? She gave me this note." He handed the letter to Kenshin. "I haven't read it yet. Where's Kaoru?"  
  
His question was quickly answered as Kaoru ran up with an umbrella over her head, with another person trying to catch up with her. "YAAAA!!" She brought the umbrella on a wide-eyed Kenshin's head.  
  
"O.. oro.." Kenshin peeked out from under his hands, which had caught the object at the last second with the Hadome. "Kaoru-dono, can we stop fighting, please?" He whipped the umbrella around with his hands. "Where did you get this, anyway?" He examined it for the second before a young man caught up with them.  
  
"Ahh.. G- give that back, thief..." The man would sound indimidating if he weren't panting from the chase.  
  
"Okay!" Kenshin cheerfully handed it back to him. "Gomen nasai about Kaoru-dono. I.. uhm.. offended her, and she usually likes to use some kind of blunt object for extra affect, since her hands are too small and delicate to do any real dam-"  
  
BONK!  
  
"OroooOooooOOoooo..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Whoosh! Swoosh! Swish! BONG!  
  
"Itai.." Amaya's face contorted slightly as she nursed her hand. "Hey Hiko-sensei, Why are you having me do this anyway? Should we be going to sleep?"  
  
Hiko sipped his sake. "Because you need the agility and speed training. Strength too... and accuracy... well now that I think about it, you need to improve.. everything."  
  
Amaya sighed. "Alright, but am I ever going to get sleep tonight? The sun's already setting..."  
  
Hiko shrugged. "I dunno. Maybe if you did what I /instructed/ you to do, instead of /complaining/, you'd get some sleep. Now give me 25 Ryu Son Sens, and be quick about it!"  
  
"...oro..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yahiko, Kaoru and Kenshin were walking around, looking for a hotel. "Say Kenshin, what did the letter say anyway? I missed it." Kaoru wrapped her arms around one of his.  
  
"Uhmm.. I haven't read it yet."  
  
BONK!  
  
"NANI!? What do you MEAN you haven't read it yet?!"  
  
"Well-(ow) K- Kaoru-dono, I gave it to you."  
  
Kaoru blinked. "Oh." She reached into the front of her Obi and pulled out the note. "Right, I put it in here. Ha ha. Sorry Kenshin. ^^;"  
  
"Mm.. it's okay.." Kenshin rubbed his head briefly. "Ah, but what does it say Kaoru-dono?"  
  
"Mmm.." Kaoru's forehead wrinkled with concern. "Here." She handed the note to her beloved, but noticably injured husband.  
  
"Read it aloud, Kenshin." Yahiko joined the conversation.  
  
Kenshin stopped in his tracks. "Okay.. it says:  
  
//Good job, Battousai. You've come far.  
  
You'd probably like to know how your son is faring. Well you'll be proud to know that it took 5 of our men to hold him down long enough to knock him out.  
  
Your son and I will be waiting for you in the woods outside Kyoto, northwest 50 degrees from the Shirobeko. He will die after a week has past.//"  
  
"How long has it been since Kenji has been kidnapped?" Kaoru asked.  
  
".. 6 days. This is the 7th day. That means-"  
  
"That we have to go right now" Yahiko interupted him.  
  
"Yes." Kenshin hung his head. "I was hoping we could eat, or even get some rest. But.. we have no choice. Lets go."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Swoosh! Swish! Slash!  
  
Swoosh! Swish! Slash!  
  
Swoosh! Swish! Slash!  
  
"Alright. That's enough." Hiko put his sake cup down and looked at the scars on the trees, the more recent ones getting gradually deeper. "That's good enough, Amaya. We need to sleep sometime tonight."  
  
"...whew..."  
  
"But we need firewood, so go gather some for me."  
  
Amaya stood wide-eyed. "But.."  
  
"No, don't complain. Just work. There's some really good firewood.. umm... 60 degrees southwest of here. Walk until you find a small grove, and look around there."  
  
"Alright, Hiko-sensei.." Amaya turned around and made her way off.  
  
"Wait a minute!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Bring your sword. Always bring your sword. You never know when you'll need it."  
  
"Umm... okay.." Amaya retrieved her sword and started walking off. /That's odd, Hiko's never made me take my sword before.../  
  
Hiko waited a while, then got up and walked 60 degrees southwest. 


	5. The Meeting

Chapter 5  
  
Yahiko's stomach rumbled. "Umm...." He looked up at Kenshin.  
  
Kenshin smiled The Rurouni Smile. "You may go into the Shirobeko and buy yourself a meal. This really isn't about you anyway. Wait for us there." He handed Yahiko two 20 yen coins.  
  
"Umm.. but..-"  
  
"Don't worry about us. You shouldn't be involved in this... go enjoy Kyoto."  
  
Yahiko grinned. "All right!!" He ran off toward the Shirobeko. "Thanks, Kenshin!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Kenshin..." Kaoru stopped walking.  
  
"Yes, Kaoru-dono?" Kenshin stopped and turned back to face her.  
  
Her eyes cast down to the ground. "I.. I don't want you to go."  
  
"How come, Kaoru-dono?"  
  
"Because.. ahh...." She trailed off.  
  
"Kaoru-dono, if-"  
  
"STOP THAT!" Kaoru slammed her fists on Kenshin's chest. "Stop calling me that! Stop acting as if everything's all right! Stop pretending that you won't get hurt!"  
  
"I- I don't understand, Kaoru-"  
  
"Don't play dumb with me, Kenshin! You haven't fought in years, and you didn't even bring a sword! How do you expect to win against whoever captured Kenji?! Why didn't you bring something? /Anything/?!"  
  
"Shh, Kaoru..." Kenshin took her up in his arms. "Everything will be okay. You don't need to worry about me. I'll be fine, everything will be alright.."  
  
Kaoru quietly breathed into Kenshin's chest. "But.. how can you win without a weapon? Why risk your life needlessly?"  
  
Kenshin gently stroked her cheek. "Kaoru, if I defeat these men without even a weapon, they won't bother us again. I don't want to put you or Kenji or Yahiko or anyone I know at risk just because of my past.  
  
"I don't know why they want this, or why they're going to such ends to get me to meet them, but whatever the reason I need to make them stop. I need to be sure that they won't hurt anyone I love because they want to get at me. Okay, Kaoru?"  
  
Kaoru smiled and rubbed her cheek against Kenshin. "mmhmm.."  
  
"Good. Are you okay now, Kaoru?"  
  
Kaoru lifted her eyes up to meet his. "Ya.. let's go."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Mm.. so where was this great firewood that Hiko-sensei was talking about? Mmm.. oh not wait I'm heading the wrong way.. over here! Ah ha!" Amaya stooped down and picked up some large sticks. "Hey this is good. Nice, dry.. not rotten or hollow or anything. /maybe Hiko-sensei knows what he's talking about../"  
  
"Ah, there you are... Battousai." A voice off in the distance distracted Amaya from her search for firewood.  
  
"Mmm? Who's that, I wonder?" Amaya followed the sound of the voices.  
  
Kenshin sighed. "And who would you be?"  
  
The man tipped his kasa. "Oh my, I forgot to introduced myself. I'm Tanos. You're probably wondering why you're here."  
  
Amaya finally reached the scene. Hidden behind a bush, she watched the play unfold.  
  
Kenshin nodded.  
  
"Well, I just wanted to defeat you, is all. In front of your child.. and your /wench/ also, it seems."  
  
Kenshin blocked Kaoru from advancing against the man. "Why do you wish to defeat me?"  
  
"Ah, it's a simple revenge case. You probably don't remember this, but in your days as Battousai you destroyed and raided several estates of pro-feudal people, usually Samurais."  
  
Kenshin nodded. "c.. Continue."  
  
"Well I was the son of one of them, of course. These," he indicated toward two men beside him. "Are my brothers." He paused for a minute. "Well, we eventually found you here in Tokyo, and once we saw how much you had deteriorated..  
  
"We were determined to defeat you and shame the dojo that you lived at, like the way you shamed us."  
  
".. I see." Kenshin sighed. "Well, I have not brought a weapon, so I do not need any preperation. You?"  
  
Tanos sneered at him. "How arrogant. Here, catch." He threw a sheathed sword at Kenshin. "You'll use this or we won't fight. Agreed?"  
  
"Agreed."  
  
"Do you have anything to say to your wench before we fight?"  
  
Kenshin turned to Kaoru and whispered in her ear. "Don't worry.. I'll be just fine." He wrapped his arms around her for a brief few seconds. "I'll be alright."  
  
Kaoru smiled. "I know you will."  
  
Kenshin turned around. "I'm Ready." 


	6. The Fight

Chapter 6  
  
"Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu..." A sword gleamed from the bushes.  
  
"DO RYU SEN!" Amaya slammed her sword on the ground, causing rocks to fly at the man who called himself Tanos.  
  
"Ah...!" Tanos covered his face from the onslaught of earth. "Battousai, are you really weak enough to hire someone to do your dirty work for you?! /Fine/! Men, get Battousai's son and slit his throat in front of this weakling of a man!"  
  
"If I was to kill you, do you really think I would of started off with such a nonfatal attack?" A small girl stood in between the men and the cage that held Kenji. "God, you are such an idiot. If I wanted to kill you, I would've done a simple Ryu Son Sen, in which case you and your men would be dead before you know what hit you."  
  
She continued. "You call this man a weakling, but really you are the coward. You kidnap an innocent child to lure him to you, and fight him in front of his wife. You throw insults at them both, but you have not even proven your power. You are not doing this to honor your dead family. You are nothing but an insolent child."  
  
She stepped forward. "Go, and do not bother this man again."  
  
"Never!" Tanos slammed his sword on the ground where Amaya was a split second before.  
  
"Weren't you listening to what I said?! I said I could kill both you and your men before you knew what had happened! Do you want me to prove it to you?" Amaya dodged various slashes. "Fine..! Hiten Misturugi Ryu... RYU SON SEN!!"  
  
Two swords clashed.  
  
"Oro?" Amaya opened her eyes to find a sword between hers and Tanos. Following along the blade toward the handle, she saw her master calmly glaring at her. /... oh crap./  
  
Hiko sighed. "Can't you learn to control your emotions? You don't need to shed blood just because an enemy is trying to fight you. Come on, go get the child and return him to his father. I will take care of these two."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kenji pulled on Yahiko's hair. "Ow, hey, stop it!" Yahiko pryed his fingers off. "Geez, do you have something against me?"  
  
Kenji laughed.  
  
"Well," Yahiko sighed, "I'm glad you're alive, kiddo." He ruffled Kenji's hair.  
  
Amaya grinned while eagerly eating the food that had been placed in front of her. "First time I've had restaurant food. Very good." Chomp chomp.  
  
"Glad you like it, Amaya-dono." Kenshin smiled the Smile as he ate his own food. "Hey, how come you're studying under Hiko, anyway? I mean, why are you studying this school instead of a more legal one?"  
  
Amaya froze for a minute. ".. just.. because.."  
  
"Okay." Kenshin smiled obliviously. "Say, would you like some more sake?"  
  
"..Yes, thank you.." Amaya held out her cup for Kenshin.  
  
"Say Kenshin, why don't we got visit Misao and Aoshi for a while?" Kaoru finished off her food. "Even if they're too busy to take us in, we could at least visit while we're here."  
  
Kenshin nodded. "Okay, lets go." He got up and walked out of the Shirobeko.  
  
Kaoru sighed and gathered Kenji in her arms. "I wonder what's wrong with him?" She followed him, and Yahiko ensued.  
  
Hiko eyed Amaya. "You know he's Battousai."  
  
She nodded.  
  
"You wanted to kill him."  
  
She nodded.  
  
"Why won't you do anything?"  
  
Amaya looked up at him and raised an eyebrow. "You told me not to."  
  
"But you go farther than letting him live. You accept his hospitality and enjoy being around him. You didn't even tell him your original intentions."  
  
Amaya sighed. "It would be dishonorable for me to widow a woman and make her child a bastard."  
  
Hiko smiled and thought to himself, /You're on the right track, Amaya./  
  
/You're on the right track./ 


	7. Healing

Chapter 7(revised!)  
  
Amaya was laying on her back, staring at the stars. Hiko joined her.  
  
"Something on your mind, Amaya?"  
  
She sighed. "Not really.. I'm just digesting everything that happened to day. I've forgiven my lifelong enemy, met his wife and kid, and I think I was being tested in the process." She eyed her master.  
  
Hiko laughed. "You're right, it was a test. But you know, you passed."  
  
Amaya blinked. "What? But-"  
  
"I expected you to try and kill my former pupil."  
  
".. oh."  
  
"So why did you change your mind?"  
  
Amaya sighed. "I told you. It would go against everything I believe in if I hurt his wife and child. They're completly innocent." She sat up. "Besides, all that crap about the Hiten Misturugi Ryu school is getting to me."  
  
Hiko glared at her. "All that crap?"  
  
"Umm.." Amaya's eyes widened. "oro."  
  
BONK.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yahiko, Kaoru and Kenshin were standing in front of the dojo. Yahiko piped up. "That was fun, wasn't it?"  
  
Kenshin looked back at Yahiko. "Nani?!"  
  
"Well.. umm.." Sweatdrops formed on Yahiko's forehead.  
  
Kaoru put her arm around Kenshin. "Calm down, Kenshin. Yahiko missed it all, remember?"  
  
Kenshin nodded and sighed defeatedly. "Hai.. while the whole thing happened Yahiko was happily eating at the Shirobeko, then we went to see Misao and Aoshi. I guess it would be fun for him."  
  
"Wait.. what? Hey what did I miss?"  
  
Kaoru giggled. "Lots.. we'll tell you as soon as we get settled back in the dojo."  
  
Kenshin put his arm around her and whispered in to her ear. "Speaking of which, how long would we like to take to get settled? Say, the whole night?" Kaoru playfully whacked him. "Haha. ow." Kenshin rubbed his side where the pain was caused by her fist.  
  
Yahiko raised an eyebrow at the two. "Speaking of which, why don't we actually enter the dojo?"  
  
"oh.. um.. right." Kaoru unlocked the door to the dojo and opened it. "Huh? Something's wrong.." The three cautiously stepped in the dojo.  
  
"SUPRISE!" Several young people jumped out in view.  
  
Kaoru looked shocked. "Hey, is that any way to treat your master?! Really, it's as if you're trying to give me a heart attack!" She laughed. "Goodness.."  
  
"Yay! Kaoru-sensei's back!!" Kaoru's students surrounded her happily.  
  
Kenshin smiled. "I see somebody's students adore her."  
  
Kaoru giggled. "Ah.. why don't you surround Kenshin for a minute? I gotta put Kenji down.."  
  
The students complied.  
  
"Hey Kenshin-san! Good to see you again!"  
  
"Ah.. don't call me 'san'.. ha ha, I'm not important or anything.."  
  
"But you're so cool!"  
  
"Hey guys look! His scar!"  
  
"Oro..!" Kenshin fell against the wall and slid down. The students crowded around him, with various 'oos' and 'ahs'.  
  
"O-oro? Kaoru-dono, what's the fuss about? What's wrong with my scar?"  
  
Kaoru stopped playing with Kenji long enough to glance over at her husband and laughed. "Don't be silly, Kenshin."  
  
"I'm not! /ow, hey, watch the hakama there../ I'm being serious, I swear."  
  
Kaoru giggled. "Don't you see, Kenshin?  
  
"It's smaller."  
  
THE END  
  
Author's Notes: Hey guys, thanks to everyone who reviewed and loyally read my first Kenshin fanfic! ^.^ I'm very grateful for the motivation.. otherwise there's no way I coulda made my fanfic-dream come true. ^.~ If you really want, I could cough up an Epilouge, but hopefully you'll be satisfied? Lol, I may do it anyway. And please guys, critique! I know my writing can't be PERFECT, especially when I've only written a few fics. Okay? Arigatou, all! 


End file.
